


tall grass and open skies- that's where I'll be (that's where we'll meet)

by sanguine_puddles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Hinata Shouyou, Asexuality, Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexual Kageyama Tobio, Feelings, Fluff, Getting Together, It's pure fluff, Lots of blushing, M/M, Sexuality discussion, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and kisses, that's not a legitimate tag and it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguine_puddles/pseuds/sanguine_puddles
Summary: Hinata Shouyou runs full throttle into things. He knows this. Everyone knows this.But feelings are special and take care.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	tall grass and open skies- that's where I'll be (that's where we'll meet)

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up this morning with asexual!hinata on the mind and thus this was born.
> 
> no beta, 'cause it's short and i don't wanna bother anyone (￣ヘ￣;)
> 
> enjoy thy fluff (つ✧ω✧)つ.｡*♡

Hinata Shouyou runs full throttle into things. He knows this. Everyone knows this. 

But feelings are special and take care. 

He doesn't really know how it starts, but if he had to guess, he'd say that there isn't really a clear start (as much as he'd like there to be). He'd say that the feelings bloomed _slow_ , over the time that they spent together practicing, studying, and just being in each other's presence. 

He realizes he's in love with Kageyama Tobio quietly, in their second year, when Kageyama and volleyball are suddenly tied on his mental list of favorites. 

So he embraces that love and he doesn't say it, not yet, but he tries to convey it through touch. Hands grazing, heads on shoulders, hugs, stares between dark blue and amber, falling asleep in a tangle of limbs when they should be studying. 

And Kageyama takes it all in stride, doesn't ask questions when he probably should, even initiates some of these touches himself. 

So Hinata drops it almost casually as they're walking to get meat buns after practice, hanging back from the rest of the team. 

"I'm in love with you and I think we should date." 

Kageyama blinks. "Were we not dating already?" 

Hinata stops walking for a second before recovering and stepping closer. "I mean—if we were, I didn't know about it." 

Kageyama goes red, ducks his head to hide behind his bangs. His lips twist oddly. 

Hinata takes a moment to admire the color, the expression, thinks _pretty_ , then reaches out with his right hand to snatch Kageyama's left. "Well." 

Kageyama peaks up with a questioning look. 

Hinata brings the hand up to his mouth and gives a light kiss, breathes his next words against the skin. "Now it's official." 

Kageyama turns even redder and the blush sticks as Hinata swings their hands between them as they bicker and eat the meat buns given to them, ignoring any looks they get from the team. 

It's on another day, weeks later, when they're cuddling on Kageyama's couch after a long practice that Hinata brings up another thing, seemingly random apropos of the conversation they were having before. His voice comes out muffled from where his face is smushed into Kageyama's shoulder. 

"What do you think about sex?" 

Kageyama wrinkles his nose as a light flush starts to fill his cheeks. "Um?" 

Hinata shifts, rests his chin on Kageyama's chest and squeezes his arms tighter around his waist. His arms are probably falling asleep, but he continues to stare with that quiet intensity of his while Kageyama frowns and mulls over the question, wringing his hands over Hinata's back. 

"I think…" he starts, looking away with a flush, "that it has a different meaning to each person. For me… I don't think I can have it with someone without knowing them first. It just—feels wrong if it's not a stepping stone in a relationship." 

Hinata hums and his eyes crinkle with a close-lipped smile. "I like that. I'm not really—" he waves his hand around, nearly smacking Kageyama in the face in the process, "Attracted? In that way? I think that's the right word for it. But I don't think I'll mind it when the time comes." 

Kageyama huffs, closes his eyes and runs his hand through Hinata's hair, fingers gently scraping his scalp until they rest on his nape. He still has a faint blush clinging to his ears. 

Hinata melts and he feels _full_ , close to bursting with the warmth inside him. He beams and lifts himself until he's face-to-face with Kageyama. He bumps their noses together before planting featherlight kisses along cherry cheeks and lips, giggling as Kageyama squirms from the sudden onslaught. 

Kageyama squints and moves his hand from Hinata's neck to his face to push him away as the giggles erupt into delighted laughter. 

When the laughter finally dies down, Hinata reaches up for the hand on his face and shifts it to his cheek, holds it there. They watch each other, content in the lapse of silence before Hinata breaks it with a serene smile and a whisper, freckled cheeks pink. 

"I adore you. I really, really do love you, Tobio." 

Kageyama makes a strangled noise and shoves Hinata into his chest before burying his face into fiery hair. " _Stop_ , you're gonna _kill_ me." 

Hinata laughs loudly, unrestrained, but he doesn't miss Kageyama nuzzling into his hair further and whispering, _"I love you, too."_

**Author's Note:**

> so i CAN write something without angst. cool
> 
> title comes from ["a map, a string, a light"](https://youtu.be/6M4d2SmhSP8) by yvette young!
> 
> ~~i almost died by the hand of my own fluff lol~~


End file.
